Dirty Little Secret
by Tory Ster
Summary: Quando a noite chegava e Artemis tomava conta do céu, era Rachel quem Apolo procurava. Fic Apolo/Rachel.


**Nome:** Dirty Little Secret

**Baseado em: **Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** T

**Ship:** Rachel E. Dare x Apolo

**Avisos:** Ecchi, spoilers do livro O Último Olimpiano

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, pessoas! Mais uma fic minha de PJO por aqui, desta vez sobre mais um casal bem improvável: Rachel e Apolo. Desde que ela se tornou o Oráculo, eu tenho pensado que os dois juntos seriam uma ideia bem interessante. É a primeira fic desse ship em português no site, e eu espero que gostem!

* * *

_I light a candle_

_In the garden of love_

_To blind the angels_

_Looking down from above_

Ele sabia que era errado, epicamente errado sendo eles quem eram, mas não era como se pudessem resistir. E era por isso que quando a noite chegava, Apolo ia para New Hampshire, para uma rica escola de moças. Ele sabia que sua garota estaria esperando, uma vela acesa na janela do quarto, como que para chamá-lo.

Se teleportou para dentro do quarto de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, sem aviso algum, apenas a surpresa de ter um deus em seu quarto. A garota olhou para ele, por um segundo assustada. Mas então sua expressão se aliviou e ela sorriu.

- É você – ela disse, sorrindo – Achei que não viesse hoje.

Ele se aproximou, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijando.

- Eu nunca deixaria de vir.

Ali, à luz de uma vela, os cabelos do Oráculo de Delfos pareciam ser feitos de fogo.

_I want, I need_

_The fruit of your pine_

_It tastes so bitter sweet_

_Cause I know it's not mine_

Rachel se sentia abençoada. A garota se sentiria satisfeita apenas em olhá-lo, tão glorioso como era, mas ela o tinha. Quando a noite chegava e a irmã gêmea do deus tomava conta dos seus, Apolo pertencia a Rachel, e isso era tudo o que importava para ela.

Tocou os cabelos loiros do deus enquanto era beijada, e sentia o calor já conhecido subir por seu corpo. O medo era seu companheiro, medo de o Oráculo transformá-la em uma coluna de fogo por se entregar a alguém. Porém, aquele era o Senhor dos Oráculos. Fosse como fosse, ela nunca fora castigada.

Por isso o tocava, o beijava, se entregava. Devagar, tirou a camisola branca, revelando o corpo pálido e nu por baixo. Os olhos dourados de Apolo pareciam devorá-la. Gentilmente, como ele sempre fazia, ele a deitou na cama de solteiro. Rachel se sentia infinitamente especial naqueles momentos. Pois era amada, e amava também.

_Hit the lights_

_And I'll come crawling to your window tonight_

_Come on and send the sign_

_I'll be your dirty little secret and you'll be mine_

Ele nunca desejara uma mortal com tanta intensidade antes. Os dedos da garota logo ficaram experientes em livrar Apolo das vestes que ele usava, e seus olhos verdes brilharam ao olhar para o deus nu. Apolo amava aqueles olhos. Amava os olhos, os lábios, o corpo. Amava Rachel por inteira.

Devagar, Apolo devorou-a. Com tanta devoção e desejo que fez a garota gritar de prazer. Ele quis gritar com ela, mas deviam ser discretos. O que faziam era proibido, e se os deuses descobrissem…

Bem, apenas digamos que o destino de Rachel seria bastante cruel.

_You got me knock knock knocking at your door_

_And I'll be coming back for more_

_We made a promise and we´ll keep it_

_Our Dirty Little Secret_

Rachel nunca conseguiria entender o que fez Apolo se apaixonar por ela, mas aceitava isso de bom grado. Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ter Apolo sobre si, estar no mesmo ritmo que ele, corpo frenético, coração disparado.

Ela sabia que aquilo era pecado. Sabia que, se alguém descobrisse, se os deuses soubessem, seria julgada e condenada como uma pervertida traidora, que não fora capaz de manter seus votos e seduzira seu senhor. Sabia que, se seus amigos semideuses descobrissem, nunca mais olhariam na sua cara.

Mas eles nunca descobririam, ela concluiu. Ninguém precisava saber.

_We act like strangers_

_When you're holding his hand_

_Cause there's a danger_

_That we both understand_

Apolo temia por Rachel. Temia que sua garota fosse destruída, por isso, quando ia ao Acampamento ou quando ela ia para o Olimpo, os dois mal se falavam. Ela o tratava com o respeito devido a um senhor, e ele a tratava como tratara todos os Oráculos que vieram antes dela. Quando via Rachel com os amigos no Acampamento, conversando e dando risada, tinha ciúmes deles. Não porque desconfiava da fidelidade de Rachel, apenas porque tudo o que ele mais desejava era poder tratá-la como sua rainha perante todos. Mostrar a todos o quanto a amava, o quanto a desejava.

Mas isso custaria a vida de sua amada, e ele não a arriscaria por bobagens. Conhecia o perigo, e não arriscaria por nada.

- Você é meu bibelô, querida – ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva enquanto a amava – Minha pequena protegida.

_We run like thieves_

_Through the temple of sin_

_´till we fall on our knees then you go back to hell_

_I want to feel alive_

Rachel se sentia um pouco mal pelo que fazia. Mas, toda vez que pensava em si mesma como uma criminosa, a voz aveludada de Apolo lhe lembrava que não era errado amar. Por mais que todos dissessem o contrário.

E ela concordava com ele. Não via pecado algum nas suas noites secretas com o deus do sol, pois amava aquele deus. O amava como jamais amara ninguém antes. E não deixaria ninguém estragar aquele sentimento, o chamando de pura e simples perversão. Rachel era segura do que queria, e queria Apolo. E deus algum a convenceria do contrário.

Ao ouvir a voz do deus em seu ouvido, Rachel relaxou, e sorriu.

- Nunca amei tanto – segredou a ele.

_Hit the lights_

_And I'll come crawling to your window tonight_

_Come on and send the sign_

_I'll be your dirty little secret and you'll be mine_

Quando terminaram, ficaram deitados na cama de solteiro, o corpo magro de Rachel descansando sobre o corpo musculoso do deus do sol. Apolo queria que aquilo jamais acabasse. Se pudesse ficar para sempre ali, é o que faria. Mas a noite estava acabando, e ele precisava partir.

Colocou o corpinho delicado de Rachel sobre a cama, e voltou a vestir as roupas. A garota, que adormecera, voltou a acordar. O olhou confusa.

- Já vai embora? – havia tristeza em sua voz, e havia tristeza também em Apolo, que não queria partir. O deus se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, beijando os lábios de seu doce Oráculo.

- Não queria ir, mas alguém precisa dirigir o carro do sol – disse, suavemente.

- Ninguém vai morrer se ficar sem o dia só uma vez – ela retrucou, tentando puxá-lo de volta para a cama, preguiçosamente. Por um segundo, ele ficou tentado a ir. Mas se lembrou de quem era e do que precisava fazer.

- Não posso. Me desculpe – beijou-a uma última vez. Ele poderia beijá-la para sempre, mas separou seus lábios dos dela e se preparou para partir.

Antes de ir embora, disse:

- Não esqueça de acender a vela quando a noite voltar, minha querida. Gosto de vê-la possuída pelo fogo.

Ela sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso que só Rachel Elizabeth Dare sabia dar. E então ele foi embora.

E, durante todo aquele dia, como em todos os outros, tudo o que ele pensava era no momento em que voltaria para Rachel à noite, para sua cama. Para seu corpo. Para sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Eu, particularmente, achei que ficou adorável. Gostei tanto desse casal que estou pensando em criar mais fics sobre eles, o que acham? Deixem reviews, ok?


End file.
